


April Ficlets

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlets from prompts. All can be considered gen (although the first could also be considered a ship fic).<br/>Just some super short little things to get me writing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NEVER GIVE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds an unexpected guest in his house.

Dick slipped in through his apartment window, checking his security system to see if it had been tampered with at all in his absence. Finding everything set as it should, he dodged the mess of used dishes, dirty clothes and half empty pizza boxes that littered his floor. He headed for the kitchen, promising himself that he would spend the next day cleaning but knowing he’d blow it off to do recon instead.

He had just opened his fridge to search for something still edible when he heard talking from somewhere in his apartment. Immediately he went on the defensive, crouching and slowly creeping back out of the kitchen, snatching up one of his escrima and some wing-dings before moving silently down the hall.

He followed the sounds towards his bedroom. Pausing outside of the door, he frowned as he recognized the language being spoken as Japanese. He shoved his door open, ready to pounce on the invader just as he heard a loud and heavily accented “NEVER GIVE UP!”

“What the fuck, dude? You don’t just have to burst in on a guy?” Jason said, looking up from Dick’s laptop as he laid, sprawled, on Dick’s bed, dressed only in a pair of kelly green boxers that had images of kittens playing with balls of yarn all over them.

“Jaybird… what are you doing?”

“I had a bad day and my wifi is lousy. Either shut up and watch these videos with me or go away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, forgot to link the video he's watching  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxGRhd_iWuE  
> Also, if you'd like to know what his underwear looks like, imagine these two images merged into one  
> http://www.excesslingerie.com/market/images/DMKHP,-Kelly-Green4.jpg  
> http://previews.123rf.com/images/annykos/annykos1404/annykos140400037/27580339-Seamless-pattern-with-cute-funny-cats-playing-ball-of-yarn-Stock-Vector.jpg


	2. Still Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick shows "Lilo & Stitch" to Damian and Cass.

Dick sat Damian and Cass down on the couch in the Manor’s living room.

“Grayson, you had better not be thinking of trying to give me the talk again. I assure you, Mother made sure I was properly informed.”

“No I am not giving you the talk. Not right now at least.” Dick looked at Cass, “Tim told me he had been showing you some of the older Disney movies but that you hadn’t seen this one yet, is that right?”

She tilted her head at the DVD case he held up. “Lee-lo and… Sti-tch?”

“Yeah, you got it right.”

“I have not seen.”

“Perfect!” Dick spun and stuck the DVD into the player before heading back to the couch and sprawling between his siblings. Cass leaned into him voluntarily but Dick had to wrap his arm around  Damian and pull him into his side before the pre-teen would relax. “This is going to be a real treat! It’s all about siblings and family and ALIENS! Tim cried the first time he watched it with me.”Dick beamed as the menu screen popped up and he hit play.

"It made Drake cry? I will most likely enjoy it immensely in that case."

 

* * *

 

A little less than an hour later, Dick turned to his siblings as the credits rolled. “So how did you--Dami, what’s wrong?!”

Damian wiped at his wet cheeks with his sleeve and sniffled. “Grayson, you must inform Father that I demand a Stitch immediately. I am aware that the technology for such a feat exists.”

Dick beamed and wrapped his arms around his youngest brother, “I’ll be sure to make your case for you. How did you like it, Cass?”

She simply stood and grabbed both Dick and Damian, hauling them to their feet. She dragged them through the house, peering into rooms as they pass.

“Cass? What are you--”

“Shhhh.”

Dick fell silent as she pulled them through the Grandfather clock and down the steps into the Batcave. Her face broke into a huge grin as she saw Red Robin standing beside Bruce, his cowl pulled down around his neck, as they both watched the Batcomputer screens, Alfred standing nearby with a tray of food.

She pulled Damian and Dick all the way up to the other men and then began arranging all five into a line and stood before them. Nodding and smiling at each of them, she took a breath and said, “This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good.”

Dick glanced at Tim and saw that the young man’s face had broken into a huge grin. Peeking a look at Bruce, he saw tears welling in the man’s eyes and watched as Bruce walked forward and enveloped Cass in a tight hug. “Yeah. Still good.”


	3. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has stood by Bruce's side for a long time.

“Mr. Pennyworth!” Alfred watched as a young black haired man jumped out of his seat by the fireplace in the massive library. “Jeeves has told us that you come highly recommended! We’re very glad that you agreed to meet with us!” The young man beamed at the elderly man who had shown Alfred into the library. “I am Thomas Wayne! Martha! Martha, come meet Mr. Pennyworth!”

“Dr. Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet you. And simply ‘Alfred’ is fine.”

“Then you must call me Thomas!” Thomas held out his hand to the young woman who approached with a bundle cradled delicately in her arms. “This is my wife, Martha, and our son, Bruce. He’s four months old!” the young father announced proudly as he brushed his fingers against the chubby cheeks of the baby.

Alfred smiled as the baby got a hand free and grabbed at one of his father’s fingers. “He’s delightful.”

“Oh, you should hear his laugh!” Martha beamed as well. “It’s magical!”

Alfred watched as the two new parents cooed down at their pride and joy and decided, then and there, to do everything in his power to protect their happiness.

 

* * *

 

Forty years later, Alfred watched as Bruce and Damian squared off against each other, circling on the mats in the practice area of the cave, both covered in sweat and bruises. 

Suddenly, Bruce moved forward, striking out, lightning fast, at his son. Damian dodged and grabbed Bruce’s arm, throwing the man over his back using a move Alfred himself had shown him barely a week before, executing it perfectly.

Bruce landed on his back with a thud and Damian moved quickly, darting forward to give him the “finishing blow.”

The two of them stayed frozen in that final position for a long moment, panting, before Damian stepped back and held out a hand towards his father.

A grin spread across Bruce’s face. “Very good, son.” He took Damian’s hand and held it tightly.

Alfred blinked, seeing, for a brief instant, Thomas Wayne holding his young son’s hand and beaming. He quickly turned away and cleared his throat to speak past the lump forming there. “I will return with ice packs and drinks. I expect the two of you to be cleaned up and respectable looking when I return.” He walked away towards the stairs up into the manor. As he emerged into the study, he paused and looked up at the painting of Martha and Thomas. “You’d be proud of him…”


End file.
